This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The association between cancer risk and dietary intake has been a keen focus of recent scientific investigation. Colon cancer is one of the leading causes of cancer-related deaths in Western Societies. Data suggest that a phytochemical-rich diet may lead to a reduction in incidence of colon cancer. Strawberries are an excellent source of bioactive polyphenols and are widely consumed in Western Societies making it an attractive dietary strategy for the prevention of colon cancer. Preliminary studies suggest that strawberry polyphenols inhibit the proliferation and induce apoptosis of colon cancer cells. To further our understanding of how strawberries aid in protection from colon cancer, we propose to study the effects of a strawberry polyphenol extract on pro-inflammatory cell signaling pathways in the HT-29 colon cancer cell line and investigate its potential mechanisms of action. These studies will provide critical knowledge on strawberry fruits as a dietary strategy for colon cancer prevention.